


In which Adrien explores his kink

by Darbinator1101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Kink, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darbinator1101/pseuds/Darbinator1101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one-shot about Adrien having a kink and wanting to know what wetting himself as Chat was like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Adrien explores his kink

He'd completely lied to Plagg to convince him to transform. He expected to have to cough up a lot of cheese for the next month. 

After he had learned through idle conversation with Plagg that the suits were cleaned of any blood, sweat, dirt, etc. as soon as they detransformed, he couldn't get the idea out of his head. He just had to know what it felt like. So far he had only wet his underwear and the oldest of his jeans; he couldn't risk much else and rinsed them out thoroughly after, making sure they were clean of the urine and dry before putting them in the laundry, because lord knows if word of this got to his father...

"Plagg, claws out!"

His excitement grew as he felt his clothes- including underwear- melt away and the skin-tight black material of his suit take their place. 

Chat rushed into his personal bathroom and triple checked that the door was locked. He wasn't sure what the suit was made out of and stepped into the shower in case it ran through. He'd been holding it all day in anticipation for this and he pressed on his bladder to feel how full he was. 

He was already half-hard from knowing what he was about to do and tried to relax. It took a few moments before he was finally able to let go. It started as a few dribbles, soon becoming a steady stream.

He sighed as he felt the warm piss inside the suit. The porous material allowed the liquid to escape easily and he cupped himself to feel it through his glove, lightly rubbing himself. It ran down his legs and he shivered. 

He noted that the material really wasn't absorbent and was slightly disappointed. However, the idea of pissing himself as Chat was still really exciting and he wondered if Ladybug would ever be okay doing this with him.

Chat finished pissing and looked down at himself. The outline of his hard-on was fully visible, though the suit really didn't look wet. He reached for his zipper to see if he could actually take the suit off or not. 

Unfortunately, he didn't get to find out as Plagg rejected his transformation and he was back to regular old Adrien. He did learn, however, that whatever he did to his suit didn't effect his clothes, seeing as his pants and underwear were completely dry. That was information he was definitely making a note of for future use. 

Plagg didn't even give him so much as a glare before storming out. But that was a problem for future Adrien seeing as he had a more pressing one right now to take care of. 


End file.
